Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel monoterpenes.
Description of the Related Art
Monoterpenes are hydrocarbons having a basal structure of C.sub.10 H.sub.16. Most of them are naturally found in essential oils. The monoterpenes have been utilized, for example, in an insecticide, medicine or perfume due to their volatility and fragrance.